Take a chance
by Caroline CS
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto temático de Abril "Klaroline" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons". Caroline decide escapar un rato de sus problemas, lo que nunca pensó es ¿que tal si su mayor problema fuera en busca de ella? ¿Que sucederia?


**AVISO: **_Este fic participa en el reto temático de Abril "Klaroline" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"._

**DISCLAIMER:** _The Vampire Diaries no me pertenece, la trama si es mía._**_  
_**

**_CAROLINE POV_**

Es una hermosa noche, la luz de la ciudad brillaba sobre el mar tan claro y limpio como siempre, había sido un poco difícil elegir que ciudad seria perfecta para poder escapar, huir de todo aquel drama de los doppelgänger, o vaya a quien quiero engañar, quería un lugar mas claro para pensar, o un lugar lejano y sin recuerdos al cual escapar de mi misma, de todas aquellas opiniones acerca si Klaus era bueno o malo, realmente estaba cansada de que me juzgaran, ok tuve sexo con el pero por favor no era algo tan grave o si?, lose Klaus ah hecho cosas nada bonitas en el pasado y si quizás el no sea el mejor partido que una madre piense para su hija pero las cosas habían cambiado el era diferente o al menos para mi lo era, así que, aquí estaba yo en la isla de Balí, quien pensaría que Indonesia seria el mejor sitio para escapar de los problemas, si bien no es una ciudad muy famosa, era una ciudad muy hermosa, los paisajes y la cultura que había visto era increíble y servia de distracción, ya había pensando en todo el asunto mucho tiempo pero seis meses de escape aun me resultaba muy poco pero la verdad es que no quería volver a Mystic Falls, allá todo era Elena y todo giraba en torno a lo que a ella le sucedía o lo que ella quería, la quiero es mi amiga pero se siente genial ser tu misma y no solo tener que ser la rubia distracción a disposición de todos, con la única persona de Mystic Falls que había mantenido comunicación era con Stefan y se que el jamas dirá donde estoy, el cree que es bueno para mi poder alejarme de todo y lograr ser libre de todos aquellos problemas que siempre eh tenido en la ciudad.

A la mañana siguiente seguía mi rutina diaria, ir a correr por la ciudad, y aprovechar para seguir conociéndola, siento que jamas acabaría de hacerlo. me detuve en un café muy rustico típico de aquí, tome un café y unas emping las cuales son unas galletas típicas de ahí, pero claro las caramelizadas porque las saladas por la mañana no eran de mi antojo, eran como hojuelas, pero me fascinaba eran crujientes. También saque una bolsa de sangre de mi reserva necesitaba alimentarme para no atacar a nadie.

Después de mi rápido desayuno, tome la decisión de ir a caminar por las costas de la isla esto de quedarme en casa pensando solo me hacia recordar todas aquellas razones por las cuales había escapado, elegí un conjunto muy fresco en realidad, me puse mi traje de baño color azul con negro, claro iría a la costa a lo mejor se me apetecería nadar un rato, con unos shorts cortos de mezclilla oscura y una blusa suelta color verde agua, seguí caminando cuando vi una pareja en la playa, no supe claramente porque pero sentía un sentimiento de melancolía, seria porque mi ex-novio Tyler me boto por su manada y cuando elijo seguir con mi vida y le doy una oportunidad a Klaus el vuelve aparecer y me hace sentir culpable de algo que claramente no había tenido remordimientos, si el mato a la madre de Tyler, pero en lo que a mi respecta Klaus podría tener ese algo que yo tanto quiero, amor hacia mi, y una libertad fuera de Mystic Falls, si suena egoísta, pero yo no solo soy relleno, o un objeto que alguien puede utilizar a su antojo, y sea lo que sea, Klaus me ofrecía libertad, diversión, y me ofrecía un amor solo para mi, lose no se cuanto duraría ese amor y por eso estoy aquí, tal vez lo mas viable no era exactamente estar con Klaus, ¿qué pasaría si se aburría de mi? me botaría, me mataría, o ¿qué pasaría?, eran tantas interrogantes en mi cabeza acerca de que tantas cosas podrían suceder si yo decidiera irme con Klaus, cuando reaccione después de ir pensando todo, me di cuenta que ya había caminado un gran tramo y ciertamente caminar no estaba ayudándome en nada, así que decidí nadar un rato, me quite mi blusa y mis shorts, y me fui al agua tal vez esto me ayudaría a olvidar un rato.

Para cuando me di cuenta ya era un poco tarde, salí del agua tome mis ropas, y corrí a velocidad vampirica hacia mi casa, bueno en realidad era una choza muy típica de allá, era lo mejor así llamaba menos la atención, no era muy lujosa, de hecho tenia estrictamente lo esencial, y eso estaba de maravilla me ayudaba a pasar desapercibida y a relajarme con lo simple de la vida. Tome una ducha y me vestí con algo muy simple, con unos vaqueros negros, unos zapatos bajos, una blusa amarilla de cuello en V, cepille mi cabello y lo deje suelto, realmente no tenia mucho que hacer esta noche, camine hacia la ventana observando la hermosa noche que había, nunca habría podido ver algo así en Mystic Falls, veía las estrellas reflejarse en la playa era hermoso cuando escuche algo que no se si realmente quiero escuchar, una voz tan familiar, algo que me hizo estremecerme de un salto.

-Hola Caroline - dijo muy calmado a mis espaldas.

-¿Como me encontraste? - dije yo aun sin voltear.

-Creo que dejaste pistas, para quien verdaderamente quiera encontrarte, muy linda esa foto tuya con Elena y Bonnie, ¿que era?¿una clase?- pregunto caminando hacia mi.

-Si, una clase de geografía- dije yo pensando, el había entrado en mi habitación, rayos, nunca pensé que alguien realmente pensara estaría aquí.

-Claro, pues te veías radiante amor, sabes todos pensarían que te irías a París, Roma, Venecia, o algún lugar lujoso, exótico, famoso, pero sabes yo creo que eso seria muy fácil, fácil de rastrear, fácil de conjeturar, y tu amor eres mas inteligente que eso, debía ser un lugar bonito, pero no famoso, entonces lo vi en tu cara, en esa foto mostrabas emoción por el lugar, a decir verdad es lindo, tiene ese algo que te encanta, es bonito pero no con muchas personas excelente decisión debo decir- rió un poco y se acerco hacia mi

Me gire y lo vi ahí, impecable como siempre, me miro con sus hermosos ojos azules, cautivando mi mirada, rayos que tenia ese hombre que con solo mirarme me hacia querer abrazarlo, e irme con el. Es por eso que lo odio tanto, es solo verlo me pone las piernas de spaghetti, no se que tiene, ¿que hace? ¡NO SE! pero este hombre me derrite.

-Bien, ahora ¿que quieres? ¿Porque me buscaste?- le pregunte un tanto directa

-¿Como haz estado?¿Que haz hecho? te recordaba mas amable y feliz amor ¿que te pasa? ¿Algo te molesta?- me dijo con un tono cautivante

-Pues si me molesta que un híbrido me venga a buscar cuando CLARO quiero estar sola, ¿A quien más le dijiste donde estoy?- le pregunte un poco molesta en realidad.

-A decir verdad a nadie amor, solo yo se donde estas- dijo acercándose peligrosamente a mi.

-Entonces... eso nos devuelve a la pregunta inicial ¿Porque y para que haz venido a verme Niklaus Mikaelson?

-¿Comenzamos formalidades Caroline Forbes? si eh venido es porque yo así lo quiero, ¿Creías poderte escapar de mi tan fácilmente cariño? no, no, no, que mal informada estas- dijo dando una risa algo santurrona

-Bien, Klaus ¿A que haz venido?- pregunte restando importancia a la pregunta, aunque en realidad estaba un poco nerviosa a su respuesta.

-Eso se escucha mejor sweetheart, pues eh venido a verte a que otra cosa podría venir a Balí amor mio- dijo el sereno, como si no importara lo que decía, ese británico estaba volviendome un poco histérica, cuando reaccione

-¿A verme? y tu ¿Porque quieres verme?, y ahora ¿tu rubia de Nueva Orleans se aburrió de ti?, ¡YA SE! mientras te alimentabas de ella te entro un frenesí la asesinaste y ya no tienes una rubia distracción, por eso, pero ahí en Nueva Orleans llegan muchas rubias no veo porque quieras venir hasta Indonesia para tener otra rubia, digo ya que allá tienes tantas- dije alejándome un poco de el, ciertamente me había enterado que ya tenia una chica con quien pasar el rato, y eso me ofendía un poco

-Cuida tu palabras amor o podría pensar que estas celosa de Camille, yo NO necesito rubias distracciones, y ella no es nada mio, solo una amiga la cual ya no es bien recibida, si es que eso te preocupaba- dijo el un tanto risueño, ¿como se le ocurre pensar que YO Caroline Forbes estaría celosa?, ok, si estaba un poco celosa, bien, mas que un poco, pero yo había sido su rubia primero, bien no su rubia, NO yo no era nada de el solo un pasatiempo si eso era, y pensar que todas sus palabras seguramente no significaban nada, promesas rotas, igual a Tyler.

-YO ¿Celosa? eso quisieras Mikaelson, solo digo ¿porque molestarte en venir hasta acá solo para verme?, tu y yo sabemos que ya hiciste tu vida, así que ¿porque no mejor me dejas en paz y te vas?- dije un poco alterada, la verdad si tenia que pensar no quería tener un sexy híbrido a mi lado que me hiciera estar dudando de dejar de pensarlo- Porque no mejor checas que tal esta Hayley ¿no le molesto que te alejaras tanto?- dije en un tono sarcástico, si bien un problema era esa rubia otro era esa loba que llevaba la hija de Klaus, algo que ella realmente no podría darle hijos, el ser vampiresa me da una juventud muy larga pero el mayor defecto es el no poder formar una familia que naciera de ella, estaba celosa de eso, Hayley podría darle lo que ella no y el ademas de sus tantas promesas había terminado teniendo una noche con Hayley.

-Amor, ¿cuantas veces eh de decirte que Hayley lo único que representa para mi es que es la madre de mi hija?, nada mas, ella a mi no me tendría que replicar nada, ella hace su vida y yo hago la mía, entiéndelo de una vez, la única mujer que a mi me interesa de una manera mas allá de relaciones humanas, eres TU, por ti estoy aquí ¿no lo entiendes?- dijo el, cuando me di cuenta el estaba justo delante de mi, me tenia contra la pared, no podía huir de él, tenia una mirada un tanto preocupante, realmente no sabia que pensar- Caroline, en el momento en el que te fuiste de Mystic Falls y no supe donde estabas, no sabes todo aquello que viví, temía que algo pudiera pasarte, NO LO ENTIENDES CAROLINE, TE AMO, mas que nada que eh tenido, temo no saber donde estas, no porque quiera controlarte sino porque si algo te pasa y no te puedo proteger mi culpa seria, entiéndelo CAROLINE FORBES TE AMO, y aunque el amor signifique debilidad, es algo que tengo que decirte, te amo de una manera tan diferente, no mentía cuando dije que te esperaría y te conquistaría, si quieres escapar y desaparecer de tus amigos hazlo pero dime en donde estas, dame la oportunidad de cuidarte, protegerte, de estar contigo mi oferta sigue en pie, conoce el mundo conmigo, si esto es debilidad me permitiré tenerla una vez en mi existencia, necesito saber que tienes, ¿que te pasa?, no te molestare solo necesito saber que estas bien, porque sino voy a volverme loco, como me sentía cuando no sabia donde estabas, cada que sales a la playa a caminar, como se que alguien no te atacara, tan hermosa que te veías esta mañana- no podía decir nada sus palabras me dejaban sin aliento, el me amaba, ¿realmente me amaba?, todo lo que me decía nunca pensé escucharlo de el y eso me aterraba el pensar que él no me amaba, pero lo hace, tenia una mirada de preocupación me hablaba teniendo sus brazos alado mio, ese hombre me derretía,sus palabras, sabia que decir exactamente para convertirme en una tonta, realmente siento algo por el pero que decirle.

-Klaus yo...- no sabia que decir me había dejado pasmada, quería decirle lo mucho que siento que lo amo, y lo aterrador que eso me parece, el hecho es que realmente deseaba estar con el, pero me aterraba que saliera su lado Híbrido manipulador y algo sucediera mal.

-Caroline, te eh abierto mi corazón algo que rara vez pasa y tu no dices nada, ni una palabra real- dijo el un tanto triste, no se que me pasaba me sentía confundida

-Klaus tu dices amarme, no se que pensar con eso, tantas cosas que haz hecho y tu quieres que te crea, por ti Tyler me dejo ¿lo sabes?, por ti Elena es vampiro, que pensarían mis amigos de esto Klaus, Bonnie perdió a su madre por tu culpa, y ¿quieres que siga?, como puedo amarte si haz herido a todos mis seres queridos, ¿como? explícame, porque yo no lo entiendo-dije un poco asustada

-Caroline, yo se que eh hecho cosas terribles, pero el que Tyler te dejara no fue mi inicial culpa, ¡él me incito a hacer eso!, y los demás fueron daños colaterales, pero entiende amor, lo único que me ah mantenido últimamente para no ser tan cruel es el hecho de pensar en ti, por ti no destruí mas a tus amigos- de pronto no dijo nada y bufo- Elijah piensa que tu puedes ser mi redención

-¿Tu redención?- pregunte algo intrigada, no se a que se refería el otro original

-El piensa que tu podrías ser mi ángel, que tonto que piense eso ¿no lo crees?- dijo alejándose de mi un poco

-Yo no entiendo que tratas de decirme- le dije mirando hacia otro lado, el hecho de estarlo mirando me estaba poniendo mas nerviosa

-Por un momento creí que podríamos tener una oportunidad, que tu Caroline querrías estar conmigo, veo que me equivoque, TU PIENSAS QUE SOY UN MONSTRUO- dijo alterándose mas y acercándose a mi

-Klaus yo nunca eh dicho eso, haz hecho muchas cosas malas pero ¿quien no?- dije intentando tranquilizarlo un poco.

-¡NO MIENTAS! ¡TU CREES QUE YO SOY UN MONSTRUO CAROLINE!- grito asustándome realmente, ese era el Klaus al que yo temía pero no se lo dejaría saber

-¡DEJA DE GRITARME! Estoy parada enfrente de ti no necesitas gritarme, yo no soy algún híbrido tuyo, tu esclavo, o algún hermano, ¿me entiendes? ademas es mi casa, así que por favor deja de gritar- dije esperando realmente esto no lo enfureciera mas, el solo camino hacia mi y cuando estuvo muy cerca comenzó a hablar

- Veras amor, sucede que estas mintiéndome, y no me gusta que las personas me mientan ¿entiendes? tu piensas que soy un monstruo y si eso piensas tal vez eso deba ser contigo- al terminar esta frase sus ojos se pusieron amarillos, y sus venas se remarcaron, realmente tuve miedo pero dije si va a matarme al menos le diré todo

-Seriusly?, ¿vas a intentar matarme de nuevo?, ¿no te bastaron 2 veces?- dije desafiándolo aunque caminando para atrás

-Veras Caroline cuando las personas piensan que eres un monstruo y creen tener la razón , tal vez hay que demostrar que la tienen- dijo acercándose mas y mas

-Yo no creo que seas un monstruo- dije casi en un susurro

-¡YA PARA DE MENTIR CAROLINE!- grito acercándose aun mas

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije la ultima vez? porque yo no lo eh olvidado, tal vez Elijah tenga razón, Klaus, cualquier persona capaz de amar es capaz de ser salvado, y si es cierto que tu me amas entonces, no eres tan malo como todos dicen- dije, yo se que así era el lo había mostrado antes o eso creía yo

- Caroline, no haz pensado que siempre te mentido, que te engañe- dijo pero se detuvo, aunque yo ya estaba contra la pared

-Nadie puede fingir tan bien, ni siquiera tu, se que estas enamorado de mi Klaus,y se que es verdad- le dije sin mas tenia que decirle todo pero yo estaba titubeando

-De nada sirve que lo sepas, o que yo lo haga tu no quieres nada conmigo y tal vez sea hora que lo acepte- dijo el viendo con una mirada diferente, podía ver dolor a través de su mirada.

-yo no...- deje de hablar realmente no sabia que decir

- lo entiendo, me voy olvida que estuve aquí- dijo y se dio la media vuelta

Klaus salio de mi casa y se dirigió hacia la playa, podía observarlo marcharse y por alguna razón eso me dolía, no podía dejarlo irse corrí hacia donde estaba, pero sorprendente mente el no me escucho

-Klaus- es lo único que pude decir casi en un susurro

Se dio la media vuelta, y me miro

-Todo esto de nosotros es una locura ¿lo entiendes? mis amigos te desprecian, y ellos son importantes, y no se que pensar Klaus y ademas esta Hayley y todo eso, y yo no se que pensar o hacer y todo esta tan loco que ya no entiendo nada y quiero que sepas...- no me dejo terminar la frase

-lo entiendo Caroline, me iré y te aseguro no te vuelvo a molestar, te lo aseguro- cuando lo dijo sentí una tristeza que me inundaba, eso no era lo que yo quería, cuando se estaba volteando reaccione lo único que podía hacer era besarlo así que lo hice, fue un beso suave, me abrazo y lo abrace, cuando nos separamos fue el quien hablo primero.

-¿Despedida?- pregunto

-Inicio quiero pensar yo, no me importa que piensen mis amigos mi felicidad también es importante, espero que lo entiendan- dije sin mas

- Te amo Caroline por siempre y para siempre

- entonces espero siempre tener a mi híbrido original siempre a mi lado

- ni lo dudes amor- cuando dijo esto volvió a besarme, y ahí en la playa, decidí hacer lo que sea para ser feliz, yo iba a cambiarlo, ya no mas líos de doppelgängers, o de si Elena y Damon pelean, ahora era mi vida y todo dependería de lo que yo quería, empezaría a pensar en mi misma como prioridad, y claro esta en el híbrido que tenia a mi lado, aquel que realmente había dado todo por mi, que no había parado hasta encontrarme y que me conoció lo suficiente como para saber encontrarme

**Al fin termine, la verdad hubo un momento en que dude terminarlo, en este fic quise mostrar la humanidad de Klaus y lo planeaba todo dulce, pero sin algo de violencia no seria nuestro Klaus, que si bien no fue tan rudo, intente mostrar su lado vulnerable, la historia si es mía y esta participando en el reto ya mencionado arriba, las invito a leer todos los fic's y votar por sus favoritos, este fic si es mio y no es una traducción, estoy emprendiendo mis propias creaciones, pero no olvidare las traducciones, les mando un saludote y espero que les guste enserio este fic. intentare no desaparecer tanto tiempo, asi actualizare las traducciones pronto, un beso enorme y bien me voy :D**

**Que tengan una linda semana, Dios los bendiga! :D**


End file.
